A Walk To Remember
by kisswithabyte
Summary: Damon/Elena version of teen love movie Walk To Remember
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I decided to write Damon and Elena in forms of my favorite movies. I couldn't really pick so I had drew for it and I came up with A Walk to Remember. Another thing to add, all the characters are human and no unnatural occurrences will be happening :)

Tyler and Damon watched Jeremy approached in a beat up Jeep. When he got out the truck he looked excited to finally get a chance to hang out with the cool guys. Anybody who was anybody hung out with Damon and the crew at the river front. The riverfront was the place to be at. It was secluded so no interruptions from the police or the nosey residents of Mystic Falls. Everyone knew that the riverfront was off limits to the public because it was seen dangerous to swim in the water but of course the rebels like Damon and Tyler made it the kick it spot. It was use to initiate people into their group if they can survive a game of Superman. Jeremy hated the idea but he put on a brave face and tried to be nonchalant about the visit. He approached Damon and Tyler as the rested against Damon's black Ferrari. Tyler was the first to speak, "I could have sworn I said be here at ten o'clock Gilbert, yea…um pretty sure I said ten".

Jeremy always hated Tyler over a common interest, a girl name Vicky that they both shared more than pills with, but if he was going to try to fit in this new year of school he knew he had to suck his pride up and deal with the Lockwood Asswhole. "I'm sorry man I was with Vicky and I lost track of time". Tyler rose of the car and glared in Jeremy's face but the Gilbert kid has seen this position countless times. Tyler sneered but Damon pulled him back, "So are you to going to stand here and count each other eyelashes or are we gonna see who last longer at playing Clark Kent".

Tyler shrugged Damon hand of his back and turned to walk next to Vicky, "Whatever man, let's do this". Vicky looked over her shoulder and winked at Jeremy and pulled Tyler to join Matt and Bonnie. Jeremy walked next to Damon and asked, "Is he always like that?" Damon smirked at Jeremy and replied with one word, "Always". They walked behind Tyler and the rest of the gang until the approached the end of the riverfront. So Damon swings his arm around the youngest member of the gang, and shouted, "So you think you can fly?" Everyone turned around and screamed to cheer him on. Jeremy eyes widened but he swallows the lump of air that formed in his throat and replied, "Yea man". Damon smirked at Tyler and pushed Jeremy towards the stairs "Well prove it then Gilbert".

Tyler sat next to Bonnie as Vicky wrapped her legs around his back. It disgusted Jeremy to see her with this dude but he was pulled from his thoughts when Tyler started talking "See the stairs all you have to do is climb the stairs and jump into the water, that's it." Damon pulled off his shirt and pushed his pants down. He jumped up and down with excitement and stared at Jeremy, "you ready". Jeremy looked skeptical and asked, "How deep is this water?" Damon laughed, "Nobody knows but how about we find out, come on Gilbert it's a piece of cake and plus I will be up there with you".

Jeremy shrugged but took off his pants and shirt anyways and climbed the stairs after Damon. They both reached the peek and looked down. Jeremy instantly took a step back and asked Damon, "Have you done this before". Damon knew Jeremy was going to back out and lied quickly, "Of course all the time". I guess that was the confidence that Jeremy needed because he stepped to the edge of the platform. Damon nodded to Tyler and pushed Jeremy into the water. Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Vicky, and even Tyler screamed and shouted Gilbert while Damon laughed. Vicky let out a horrid scream and rushed to the edge of the water. Bonnie rushed to her side and stared into the water. Jeremy body surfaced to the top but his face was still in the water.

Damon rushed down the stairs and jumped into the water. The water was colder than it looked and he cursed mentally at himself. He swam closer to Jeremy and dragged his body out the water. Tyler rushed to the edge and helped Damon pull Jeremy's body out the water. Tyler started to panic and shouted, "Dude he is not breathing…oh fuck what are we going to do?" Damon turned over and scooted to Jeremy's side and pursued to give him CPR. He screamed to Vicky to call 911, and she ran back to the car to get her phone. Bonnie began crying and Matt told Tyler we need to get out of here, "I can't get into any more trouble". Damon kept pumping Jeremy's chest and adding pressure to the wound coming out his head.

Bonnie started crying and took off with Matt into the car, and Caroline rushed back with Tyler and left her friend and her boyfriend to tend to Jeremy. About twenty minutes later two police cars and an ambulance truck rushed through the gates. The next hour went by with a blur and all Damon remembers was being escorted in the back of the police car.

The next morning Damon sat at the kitchen table and poured himself a bowl of cereal and started texting on his phone while his uncle Zach constantly rant about last week's mishap.

"I can't understand you Damon, you already have a record are you purposely trying to get put into jail. What is it going to take that life is not a big game Damon. Maybe I should send you to your grandparents house because I don't know how I am going to be able to do this routine with you every time you get in trouble, can you even act like you are listening to what I am telling you…Damon?"

Damon finally pulled his head away from the phone and put on his best "concerned" face. "I understand completely Zach, and I know that we seem to have this conversation but I want you to understand and trust me when I say this will never happen again. This showed me how much life is and I don't want to waste it sitting in a cell and adding to the list of my troublesome past. If you ship me off to my grandparents house then who else is going to be there for me. You are all I have since Stefan died last year and I need someone that is going to help me get on the right path and not just lock me in my room and send my off to a boarding school".

Zach stood there shocked in the kitchen. He heard the speech constantly but just the tone of Damon's voice sucked him into the lie each time he presented. He can swear that he practice every time in the mirror before he came down into the kitchen. He just simply shrugged and let him finish his breakfast. What a great way to stick to the plan his inner mind stated. He told himself this is the absolute last time and he was putting his foot down whether Damon liked it or not. Before, he finished his cereal Zach walked towards the stairs but turned around, "But r my own personal punishment we are going to church today" and smiled as he heard Damon huff as he went up the stairs.

After a long thirty minutes of waiting, Damon finally came out the bathroom. They went in Zach's car and headed towards the church. Damon always hated this church. He believed in God he just preferred that he can talk to him on his own accord instead of being held like a captive by his Uncle. He turned to find his uncle smiling and enjoying the sermon. He turned to the left and seen Caroline mouthing "I'm sorry". He turned back around as the father issued a selection from the choir.

Damon sat back watched the choir sang the song but he couldn't help but look each of the members up and down until he came to Elena Gilbert. He always thought she was a weird girl and being the pastor's daughter didn't seem to boost her popularity at school. She would always try to bless someone and give them words of wisdom. She did have one talent underneath all her "holiness"; the girl could sang her Mother Theresa "butt" off. He must have forgotten that he was still staring at her until she hooked her eyes onto his. He shifted uncomfortable in his seat. She still holds onto his eyesight a little longer, until he turned his head away. He wasn't the only one who recognized the stare, so did Caroline.

Caroline and Damon wasn't the perfect couple but she thought at least the relationship wouldn't be ending this way. "It's over", she sat in his black Ferrari shocked, and "You're breaking up with me, but why?" Damon looked over to her and pats her on the shoulders, "You and I are just non-compactable, and I thought you knew that we weren't getting into anything serious". "Serious, we were together for a year Damon, how was that not serious enough for you". "Caroline, please don't make this harder than it has to be, I still want to consider you a friend". Caroline just a "friend" the thought was horrid and she let out a horrible whine before she got out the car and slammed his door hard and stormed off to her house. She turned to look at Damon and he waved at her, "Well that went great, one step down next step school", before he speed off down the street.

School was like any other day, Bonnie and Matt sat hand in hand by the center bench, while Vicki and Tyler were again in an extreme make-out session. The only one who seemed out of place was Caroline but she still was determined to act like she was mine and quickly walked by his side except they didn't hold hands. Damon smiled to himself and thought _God, is she so clueless_. They all sat at the table and discussed last week events. Bonnie was the first to speak, "I can't believe you went to jail Damon, you are so brave,"then Matt spoke up, "So dude, like what you told them?" Damon thought of course he would be worried about himself, ugh… "I told them I was hanging by the riverfront and I seen Jeremy up there and I climbed the stairs to get him to come down and he got spooked and jumped and I decided to jet out of there before the cops think that I had anything to do with it". Matt faced showed relief and Tyler pulled his fingers together and fist pumped Damon's, "I gotta hand it to you your the jet-I master of bullshit". Tyler and Damon kept laughing until Caroline finally spoke, "Wow that Elena Gilbert sure knows how to dress".

Elena Gilbert walked down the center field with a jean jacket and a brown corduroy ankle length dress. She had a lazy ponytail hat hung low in the back of her head and her full backpack that stood on her shoulders that made her look like a little girl in elementary school. Caroline and Vicky looked at her and snickered while Tyler and Matt laughed. Damon just watched as she walked past them. Caroline looked her up and down and added, "Nice dress Elena". Elena turned to face Caroline with the purest smile on the face and replied sweetly, "Thank-you". Elena walked away and that just cause the guys to laugh harder and the girls to call her crazy and weird. Damon just watched as she walked away and shakes his head, Elena was weird, _interesting_ but very weird.

**So this was just the beginning and I just wanted to get the first part of the movie out the way, so the good Delena scenes can come into full effect. But please review because I want to know should I keep going with this idea and do anybody have any ideas that they want to see that didn't happen in the film…thank yooouuu**

**kisswithabyte**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon thought the whole situation would have been over with; I mean he was _deeply_ sorry about what had happened to Tyler but it wasn't like he was the only that didn't get hurt. He was walking on freaking crutches for crying out loud. But no Principal Turner wanted to meet Damon in his office right before homeroom was over with. As Damon approached the very familiar room he tried putting on his get out of jail face but soon the color and the masked vanished from his face when he entered to the principal, the school psychologist Ms. Katherine Pierce, and Jeremy's parents all waiting patiently for him to sit so they can begin instructing his punishment. _Yea me…_he thought as he turned around and closed the door and took a seat.

Principal Turner: I am glad to see that you are feeling okay Damon but there are some important matters that still need to be discuss and I think today is the perfect time to elaborate on the details. First off saying what you did was brave but also irresponsible. We are all glad that you was there when you were there or else we would have lost Jeremy but according to the judge you are ordered to see the school psychologist two times a week and required to do a for the rest of the school year you are required to do community services including participating in school activities.

Damon replies sarcastically: you sure that is all of it

Principal Turner: No need to be rude Damon. It was either the court order or you would have been expelled. I figured that you would rather take the second option but if you would like to come back another you to finish off school then by all means let me know now. So which option will it be Mr. Salvatore?

Damon mumbles "the second one". Mr. Turner leans over the desk "excuse I didn't hear, can you repeat that? Damon says a little louder, "I'll take the second one". Mr. Turner smirks loudly, "Good now that we got that out the way, your first act of "community service" starts now with Ms. Katherine, but first Jeremy's parents wish to thank you properly for saving their son's life.

Ms. Gilbert looks up to Damon and stands up to hug him, "thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me that someone was there to save him at the moment. Thank you, thank-you so much. Mr. Gilbert didn't speak but shook Damon's hand a little longer than necessary and Damon flinched internally but the feeling of guilt quickly left his conscience. He nodded and left the office with Ms. Katherine behind him going straight to her office.

As he walked down the hall he can see Tyler and the gang laughing and chuckling like it was funny but he didn't say anything and walked inside her office and took a seat.

Ms. Katherine: Well let's get started shall we. First off I just want to say that everything that you say in this room is confidential and will not leave this room; so you don't have to worry about whatever we discuss talked around the school. Secondly, I know you don't understand why you are here so I am going to explain it. The principal along with myself, think its best that you talk with someone about what happen since an incident like this can lead to some type of traumatic stress, and after going through your records we don't want to let an incident like this cause stress when graduation is so close by. The sessions will be on Monday and Friday, that way I can monitor the beginning and the end of your week. The sessions will be an hour and a half long instead of the recommended two hours because I know that you would rather leave as soon as possible. You will meet me at this office for during homeroom instead of going to class. Your homeroom teacher has already been informed for you; so you are set. I am granting you today off because I do have a lot of work that needs to be done so I have scheduled your first session to start this Friday.

Damon rubbed his faced and sighed dramatically. He grabbed his crutches and proceeded to leave out the door but Ms. Katherine spoke again in a more strict tone, "If you have any reason to not show up to my sessions please make sure that you have an excusable absence. I do not promote tardiness and truancy in any of the sessions; if you are absent in my sessions three times you will be reported to the principal who will expel you for not meeting your contract. Damon cocked his head to side and glared, "sure thing Ms. Katherine" she smiled and relies, "Have a nice day Mr. Salvatore".

As he was walking to his class he bumps into someone causing them to drop their papers. He looks down and notices that it's Elena Gilbert. He bends down and helps her pick up her papers. They both reach for the same paper cause them to stare at each other. She gently takes the paper from his hand and replies softly, "Thank you Damon". Damon distraught by her kindness shakes his head as if trying to clear it and replies, "Yeah no problem, sorry I didn't see you when I walked out the room". She stands up and offers a hand but he declines and grabs his clutches harder. "It's no problem; I tend to look down when I walk so it was bound for me to walk into someone eventually". He chuckles softly, "Yea so I guess I'll see you around school and starts walking off. Elena looks confused for a moment but replies, "Aren't you heading towards the theatre?" He states blankly, "Yea I was how you knew that?" "Oh I'm sorry for being my meddling it's just I was called into the principal office because I was told that I would be assisting you with your community service since I am president of all out school activities." Damon face turned into disgust…_ what! _He thinks internally _I am stuck with Virgin Mary oh my day is just getting better every minute. _He tries to hide his emotions by portraying a fake smile, "well…um I can't today. I have a very important thing that I have to do to maybe tomorrow I can stop by". Elena not affected at all by his rudeness glares at him and replies, "Look I know that you don't want to do this and I am and have no interest with working with you either but I have known to not judge a book by its cover and I ask that you show me the same respect. I am not fond of you or your friends but I took the liberty to help you myself, if I displease you that much I can request you work with someone else" She then grabbed her papers against her chest and walked off leaving a shocked and stumbled Damon in the hall way. _Well I'll be damn the girl got spunk_

Damon was interrupted from his thoughts as Tyler approached him waving a hand in his face, "earth to Damon, you in there man". He blinks repeatedly and replies, "Yea, um I think I just…never mind let's get out of here I'm starting to get a headache". He looks back over his shoulders as he watches Elena walk off. 

_Oh yeah the girl got spunk…_


End file.
